Taking Percy's Advice
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: Here is the end of The Lightning Thief in Frederick Chase's point of view. What does he think when he meets Malcolm, his daughters half-brother and finally sees Annbeth after two years?


"Are you sure you want to do this, Frederick?" Marie Chase asked her husband peering out the window of their car up at the hill in front of them topped with a huge pine tree. He shot her a agonized look. "I wrote Annabeth back and said we could give it another try. Besides we're already in Long Island it would make no sense to turn around and go back to Virginia now."

Marie sighed "All right I just hope it isn't like last time. The house was in _ruins_ after that hellhound came after her."

Frederick glanced at his watch "We better go up there now or we'll never leave the car." Then he opened his door and stepped out; his wife and two seven year old sons Bobby and Matthew hesitating then following him up the hill. As they reached the top they saw the boy sitting under the pine tree reading a book that was definately not written in english. A sword in a scabbard hung off of his belt and a large shield sat, propped up on the trunk of the tree, next to him. The shield was incredible, making such a wonderful design must have been hard for it depictted a beautiful olive tree with a barn owl above it both made up of intricate lines and patterns.

Frederick's heart thudded, those were the symbols of Athena. All of the sudden the boy looked up sharply as though he had sensed them coming upon him. His short honey blond hair was swept up away from his young serious face, and his deep intelligent dark grey eyes narrowed as he looked at them then, faster than they thought was possible he had leapt to his feet, drew his sword from the scabbard, grabbed the sheild, and said in a strong authorative voice for a thirteen year old "Stop, mortals cannot pass the barriars of Camp Half-Blood." He raised the sword and pointed it at them. "Now tell me who your are and what your doing here or you'll have to leave."

"Well could you at least tell us your name first?" Frederick asked a little wary of this grey-eyed boy. The boy raised his head and said "I'm Malcolm Anderson, son of Athena and second in command, I suppose you could say, of Cabin 6 behind my sister Annabeth Chase. Now who are you?"

Frederick and Marie exchanged looks for both had heard the note of pride in Malcolm's voice when he said Annabeth's name. (**Okay they don't know about the quest and I am thinking that all of Annabeth's siblings were really proud of their sister for what she did that summer.**) Then Frederick said "I'm Frederick Chase and this is my family."

Malcolm's sword point dropped into the earth. "Your Annabeth's dad?" he asked increduously. Frederick nodded and Malcolm shook his head sheathing his sword. "I knew she sent you a letter but no offense I thought she was out of her mind to go back." He scowled slightly at them. "I've heard that you weren't good to her." Malcolm's voice had an accusing tone to it and Frederick flinched purposefully steering the conversation around that. "Do you know where she is? We will have to leave soon."

Malcolm nodded. "We haven't be able to drag her away from the sickroom in the Big House the last few days." Frederick raised an eyebrow looking slightly alarmed. "No not like that her best friend Percy got stung by a pit scorpian in the woods a few days ago and has been unconsious ever since. Annabeth refuses to leave until he wakes up." Malcolm smirked. "You might be here a while if he doesn't wake up soon. But I'll go tell them your here."

Frederick nodded. "Thank you." Malcolm turned set down the shield and then took off running down the hill. He came up to a large blue building and hopped up the stairs, but as he was about to go in the door opened and a man in a wheelchair rolled out. He looked up at Malcolm then seemed to ask him a question. The boy nodded answering back and pointing up at the Chase family on the hill watching them. The man stared at them for a second then turned back to Malcolm and told him something. The boy turned and ran to a U shaped cluster of cabins entered one then about 10 minutes later came back out with a blue backpack in hand and went back to the wheelchair bound man again. They conversed for a bit then the man nodded and rolled back into the house and Malcolm came sprinting back up to them.

"Here you go Mr. Chase." he said holding out the blue backpack that said on the front in bright words **"Waterland Park". **Seeing the funny look Frederick was giving it Malcolm told him patiently "It's Annabeth's she picked it up on her quest this summer with Percy and a satyr named Grover. It's got all of her stuff in it, well except her knife and Yankees cap but she never leaves them lying around. And just a word of advise _never_ touch Annabeth's thing unless your given direct permission, it's painful otherwise." He rubbed his arm and winced as though remembering something unpleasent. "Trust me on that. Oh! and your in, luck Chiron thinks Percy is waking up so you'll be able to leave pretty soon."

"Um, thanks." Frederick said uncertainly thinking about the warning Malcolm had given him. The boy nodded "Chiron said I should get back to my activities now so... tell Annabeth I said good bye and if she ever needs me to just I-M me."

"Sure Malcolm I'll remember that." Frederick said. Malcolm gave him a humorless smile (why were these children of Athena so serious all of the time?) and travelled back down the tall hill after grabbing his shield and book.

They waited in an uncomfortable silence for roughly five minutes and then all seemed to give a sigh of relief when they saw Annabeth come out of the Big House with a black-haired green-eyed boy with a heavily bandaged right hand. The two twelve year olds talked for a couple minutes and then Annabeth started up the hill toward her mortal family. She stopped in front of him uncertainly then said in a small stiff voice "Hello, Dad." Frederick stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug "Hello Annabeth." He responded.

He was surprised at how different she was from just two years of not seeing her. She was much taller now, her curly blond hair was longer and pulled up into a ponytail, her stormy grey eyes were more intelligent and serious than her half-brothers, and somehow she just seemed more mature than a twelve year old should be, like she'd seen more than he would ever dream of seeing in his mortal life. She muttered a small hello to Marie and the boys. Then stood there her eyes fixed on her scuffed up Nikes fingering the leather necklace that hung around her neck. On it were six clay beads and a big gold ring on it... his college ring. He swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat and said "We should be going it'll get dark soon."

His family nodded and they started down to the car but before she started moving Annabeth laid her hand on the trunk of the pine tree and stared at it with an eternally sad, longing look on her face then she turned with a sigh and followed them.

In the car Annabeth sat in the back next to the window with Mattew on her other side. Trying to start a friendly conversation Marie said "What's with that giant pine tree Annabeth?" The girl winced and answered sadly "There wasn't a tree there five years ago but when I... left, when I was seven I met another half-blood, Thalia, her father was Zeus and well she wasn't supposed to be alive because the Big Three Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades had made a pact not to have anymore demigods because they were just to powerful. Hades sent an army of monsters after Thalia because he was mad that Zeus broke the promise we had just gotten to that hill when they caught up with us and Thalia sacrificed herself so I and the other half-blood and the satyr we were traveling with could get to safety. Zeus took pity on her when she died and turned her into the pine tree."

After that story there was a sort of depressed silence until Bobby said "Wow." Annabeth gave a forced smile "That about sums it up Bobby." she muttered then went back to staring out of her window.

Then trying again to talk Frederick ventured, "Your brother Malcolm said something about you going on a quest? What does that mean?"

_This is going to be a long ride. _Annabeth thought then she plowed on ahead telling them all about her quest with Grover the satyr and her new best friend, the idiotic annoying brave son of Posiedon to the Underworld looking for Zeus' master bolt. It started with the sentence "I guess it started when my best friend Percy Jackson a new child of the Big Three and a worldwide fugative in the mortal world showed up at camp..."

**I do not own Percy Jackson and I'm wondering should I continue this story or keep it a one-shot? Please review! ~Periwinkle Dwarves**


End file.
